Overtrapper
|image = Overtrapper_final_icon1.png|Màu Cũ Overtrapper_final_icon2.png|Màu Mới |tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper Overseer |barrel = Launcher (1) Spawner (2) Helpers (2) |id = 37}} là một trong 5 lựa chọn Nâng cấp từ Trapper tại Cấp 45. Nó cũng có thể đạt được như là một trong sáu nâng cấp hiện tại từ Overseer. Nó đã được thêm vào ngày 18 tháng 7 và đặt tên một vài ngày sau đó. Nó không nâng cấp nữa. Thiết kế Overtrapper có một thân hình tròn và có một Trap Launcher ở mặt trước của nó. Hai Drone Spawners đều giống nhau và Launcher, tạo thành một tam giác đều. Kỹ thuật *Overtrapper có thể đặt Traps bằng Trình khởi chạy của nó. ** Bẫy hoạt động tương tự như cách chúng thường làm trên bất kỳ Trapper Upgrade tiêu chuẩn nào khác, ngoại trừ Trapper có Traps lớn và mạnh hơn, và Gunner Trapper, mà Traps chỉ lớn hơn một chút. * Nó cũng có hai Drone Spawners đặt lây lan trên mặt sau của nó. ** Trứng của nó là không kiểm soát được. Họ tự động nhắm mục tiêu Polygons gần đó và các xe tăng của đối phương. ** Các Overtrapper phát hành Trứng nhanh hơn Hybrid, do có hai Spawners, nhưng tỷ lệ đẻ trứng của nó vẫn còn chậm hơn so với một Overseer mặc dù hai có cùng số Spawners. ** Trứng bất ngờ được Overtrapper sinh ra yếu hơn bất kỳ Trứng Trứng khác trừ Trứng của Hybrid, vì chúng có sức mạnh ngang bằng. ** Trứng phát sinh bởi Overtrapper cũng nhanh hơn Drones of the Overseer branch. ** Nó chỉ có 2 Trứng, mặc dù nó có 2 Spawners. Chiến lược *Mạnh đối với: Tanks Rammer, tank melee, tank tải đạn chậm. *Yếu đối với: dòng tank Destroyer và RoF cao. Chơi Overtrapper nhánh]] * Sự kết hợp giữa bẫy và máy bay không người lái này làm cho bể chứa này có hiệu quả chống lại các lớp học trong nhánh Tri-Angle. * Bồn này có thể được sử dụng để khóa hoàn toàn một khu vực, vì sự kết hợp của Bẫy và Trứng là quá đủ để làm mất đi kẻ thù. * Ngoài ra, với sự kết hợp của Traps and Drones, nó cũng cho phép người chơi tạo ra một "mini-base" (trong bất kỳ team mode nào gần Pentagon Nest, hoặc gần Dominator) với Tri-Trapper với số liệu 2/3/1/5/7/7/7/1, bởi vì những cái bẫy "cưỡng bức" vùng và máy bay trực thăng sẽ giữ an toàn cho kẻ thù. Mini-base này cho phép các đồng đội bắn và tái sinh sức khoẻ một cách an toàn, làm cho nó trở thành một chiếc xe tăng hữu ích trong gamemode của đội. * Nếu sử dụng đúng, Overtrapper (bao gồm cả các lớp trapper khác) có thể là một sự phản đối lớn đối với Penta Shot và Spread Shot. Một khi đối phương bắn, người chơi có thể kích hoạt Auto Fire và chặn Bullets bằng Bẫy (giả sử các số liệu thống kê về đạn là tối đa). Sau đó, người chơi sẽ tiếp cận đối thủ của họ cho đến khi nào các bẫy và / hoặc các máy bay bắt đầu liên lạc với đối thủ. * Người chơi không nên tấn công, nhưng để tạo ra một căn cứ nhỏ ở một góc, hoặc trong một phần hẹp của Maze, sau đó chờ đợi. Sau đó, sử dụng kỹ năng của mình, ghi đè lên và giết kẻ địch. Người đánh bắt luôn mạnh mẽ và ổn định. Chống lại Overtrapper * Sự kết hợp của Traps and Drones khiến Overtrapper trở thành một kẻ thù nguy hiểm. Các lớp học trong chiêng Tri-Angle sử dụng một cơ thể thiệt hại xây dựng phải trốn khỏi bể này ngay lập tức. Tuy nhiên, đối với các class thuộc các chi nhánh của Assassin và / hoặc Hunter, Overtrapper sẽ trở thành một mục tiêu dễ dàng, vì rõ ràng họ sẽ ở xa trong khi quay phim. Các lớp học Gunner có ưu thế nửa cạnh Overtrapper. Là một Gunner, Bullets nhỏ có cơ hội lẻn qua bức tường Trap của Overtrapper và đánh đối thủ. Các đạn Gunner của sẽ không làm tốt chống lại việc lấy xuống các máy bay trực thăng. Nếu người chơi có đủ khả năng nâng cấp Drone Damage, Drone Count và Drone Health, bạn có thể bulldoze qua bẫy của xe tăng này và giết nó nếu nó có sức khoẻ thấp. Tuy nhiên, họ nên đảm bảo rằng họ nhắm mục tiêu máy bay của họ tại một phần nhỏ các bẫy để chắc chắn rằng họ có thể giết nó trong lần thử đầu tiên, bởi vì hầu hết các máy bay trực thăng của họ sẽ chết trong cuộc tấn công và để cho Necromancer tự vệ. Không nên dùng Necromancer đuổi theo Overtrapper nếu nó đang rút lui vì Overtrapper có thể bắn Bẫy đằng sau khi nó trốn thoát, nhanh chóng phá hủy Drones theo sau nó. Người chơi nên chờ cho đến khi nó đứng yên, một mình, thoải mái trong một cái bẫy Bẫy, và tự tin rằng họ sẽ bảo vệ nó trước khi tấn công. * Nếu một người chơi Necromancer tham gia vào một Overtrapper đầy đủ trên, và Overtrapper rút lui, Necromancer thực sự có một cơ hội để hoàn thành đối thủ ra nếu người chơi đuổi theo họ. Necromancer phải tìm cách để lén Overtrapper, nhưng chỉ đơn giản là đi trước đối thủ rõ ràng là không đủ thông minh. Người chơi phải thực hiện một cuộc tấn công bằng pinch với máy bay không người lái của họ. Nếu Overlord có Drone Speed, Drone Health và Drone Damage thì dễ dàng để các Drones trượt giữa các bẫy của Overtrapper và giết nó trước khi nó có thể rút lui vì nó có sức khoẻ thấp. Rất dễ dàng để tiếp cận Overtrapper một cách thô bạo và bắt đầu cuộc tấn công ngay cả khi họ thất bại lần đầu vì tốc độ Tải lại của Overlord. * Là Quản lý, tốt nhất là leo chậm về phía trước để không gây chú ý cho Overtrapper, sau đó giết nó càng nhanh càng tốt; tuy nhiên, người chơi phải rút lui nếu họ thất bại lúc đầu. Những chiếc máy bay địch sẽ không trở nên quá sức vì họ sẽ không nhắm mục tiêu kẻ thù xa. Nếu máy bay của Người chơi được nâng cấp đủ thì hai tên lính địch sẽ nhanh chóng chết trong nỗ lực tiêu diệt những tên khác, nhưng hầu như không bao giờ phá huỷ được một trong hầu hết các trường hợp. * Đối với Mega Trapper, Gunner Trapper, và bất cứ chiếc xe tăng nào khác ngoài Destroyer, người chơi có thể di chuyển qua bẫy một cách dễ dàng nhưng không có bất kỳ biện pháp phòng vệ trực tiếp nào chống lại Drones. Các lớp học này sẽ phải phụ thuộc vào Bẫy và Pháo của họ để chặn các máy bay không người lái. Tuy nhiên, khi Auto Trapper, người chơi chỉ cần phụ thuộc vào việc chặn các máy bay trực thăng. Tháp pháo tự động sẽ có thể lẻn vào một vài viên đạn thông qua các bẫy của Overtrapper và giết chúng. Khi không có máy bay trực thăng, Auto Trapper có khả năng phá vỡ bức tường bẫy của đối phương trước khi tấn công máy bay không người lái mới sinh ra một lần nữa. * Là một lớp Destroyer sử dụng đạn phát, người chơi có một lợi thế điên cuồng chống lại Overtrapper vì chúng chống lại bất kỳ lớp Trapper nào khác. Những viên đạn lớn mà một chiếc Destroyer có thể bắn nhanh xuyên qua bẫy. Người chơi chỉ cần phải cẩn thận không để có được quá gần, vì các máy bay trực thăng có thể nhắm mục tiêu các cầu thủ. Nếu mục tiêu của máy bay trực thăng, người chơi phải phản ứng nhanh và bắn nhanh. *As for any other class, the technique to beating an Overtrapper is to shoot from a distance. The Drones, despite being low in number, deal so much damage over time. Also, the Traps might hit the player suddenly, so getting up close is suicide. Bullet Speed is a need, so that the player's ammunition can reach the Overtrapper and wreck its Trap wall, so that the bullets can break through. Lịch Sử *Khi được phát hành lần đầu tiên nó đã sinh ra sáu quả đạn không thể kiểm soát thay vì chỉ hai.Videographic Evidence (3:20) **Hiện tại nó không được biết đến khi con số này giảm xuống còn hai. Hình ảnh Overtrapper-1.png Overtrapper-0.png|Overtrapper với Drones (Góc phải) và Traps (Góc trái) Ghi chú Thể_loại:Tier 4 Tanks Thể_loại:Tanks Thể_loại:Checked Thể_loại:Diep.io